The Only Difference
by Veronika Green
Summary: Ramblings of love are wasted on someone like Elphaba. Right?


**This is going to be a terrible oneshot, but it's been itching to be written, so here goes...**

So she was really gone.

I had never gotten the chance to tell her how much I…well, loved her. Though I doubted I would of told her if she had stayed. You didn't appreciate something until it was gone, I guess.

I had the fleeting conception to go look for her, but then Galin- I mean Glinda, walked in. No, I couldn't leave her at Shiz. She was already…so distraught about Elphaba. I was, too, but I couldn't let that on.

"Fiyero," she cried, "Everything is going to be so different now that Elphaba is gone…I don't know if I can stand it!" She came to me, and buried her face in my neck. I tried to comfort her as best I could, but my attempts were feeble.

"Glinda, it's alright."

"No it's not! Don't you see, Fiyero? My best friend is gone!"

Well, yea, I knew that already. The true was, I didn't know if I could stand it either, but I had to be strong for both Glinda and I; that's what Elphaba would of wanted. Right?

"Oh, darn," cried Glinda, standing and brushing her curls out of her face.

"What?"

"I'm going to ruin my dress with tear stains."

Apparently Elphaba hadn't meant that much to her. No, I realized, it was just Glinda's way of grieving. "Get some sleep, Glinda. You'll feel better in the morning."

"I suppose you're right, Fiyero," she kissed me quickly on the cheek and sulked off.

I wiped my face off. I liked Glinda fine, just not like that. I walked to my desk and contemplated on whether or not…No! I turned. Elphaba was gone, and I was just going to have accept that. Whether I wanted to or not. And I didn't.

I ended up going against my brain, in favor of my heart, and pulled out a pencil and a piece of paper. I had to get some things off of my mind.

I worked on a letter to Elphaba well into the night, and the rays of sunlight began to stream through the window. It was morning. I had worked all night. I stared down at my chicken -or Chicken- scratch and read my creation:

_Elphaba,_

_Shiz is slightly lonelier without you here. Glinda will grieve in her own little way, through pink tissues and parties. Nessa will retreat into her odd religious world and become even more of a…realistic. I…I will miss you, in my own secret way. I just want to know, why, why did you leave? Although I suppose I already know, I just want to hear -or read- the words from you. Maybe I'm the only one who cares, I'm an idealist and I am always questioning people's opinions if they clash with my own. I'm bias and small-minded, something you never were…Ugh, I guess what I'm trying to say is: Elphie, I really love you. I've loved you since the day I laid eyes on you. And I will continue to love you. The only difference is that now I will never have the chance to voice my ardor of you, to you. Though I doubt I would even if you were still here, though I have reverance to you, I also have quite a bit of apprehension towards you. You're intimidating. I guess I feel better writing my feelings towards you in a letter, that I will probably never give you. _

_Elphie, we all want you back, but I want you to come back most of all.._

_Fiyero_

I scrawled a 'Love' before Fiyero and stuffed the letter in my pocket. What was the point? My ramblings of love were pointless to someone like Elphaba. Oh well, I shrugged. I sure felt better.

I gathered my books and ran out of my room. I forgot I had class. Whoops.

* * *

I woke that night with a start, what? Who was that stranger in my bed? Oh, it was only Fiyero.

Only Fiyero. Hah, if he only knew what our love-making meant to me. For me, it was an escape from the cruel, outside world. I doubted he felt the same about me, though. I was just a play thing, a sex object. But I didn't care. I had always loved Fiyero. Always.

I stood and looked around for my clothes. The only things I could see were Fiyero's pants and his shirt. There was an odd lump in his shirt pocket. Being nosy, I pulled out a yellowed, fading letter. Even nosier, though, was that I read it. I felt my eyes tear up. He loved me too.

The only difference was that he was too perfect, and I was not worthy of him.

**Review, pwease :)**


End file.
